


Drugs or Me

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [94]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parent, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy shocks Steve with his behavior towards their daughter.One-shot based on the song Drugs or Me by Jimmy Eat World.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Drugs or Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Steve pulls into his driveway upon returning home from work. It was a very long day teaching English to a bunch of freshmen. But to say he was exhausted was an understatement.

He walked up the path to their front door and got his keys out to unlock the door. Walking in, Steve’s hit with the savory aroma of food being made, thank God. He’s also greeted by his very energetic five year old, Ella

"Hi mommy!" She wraps her little arms around his tall legs and gives him a hug.

"Hi baby! How was your day?"

"Good!" She squeals and runs off into the living room. Steve follows her and heads into the kitchen to find Billy cooking.

"Hey babe." He went over and pecked his lips. "How was she today?" He asks.

"Wild. As always." Billy sighs.

"She's a kid babe. She's curious." Steve tells his husband, running a hand down Billy’s chest but he didn't seem to want to hear it. "Dinner smells good."

"Thanks. I've had these steaks marinating all day so I hope it turns out great."

"I'm sure it will. You always make such great meals for us."

"Yeah, but let's hope Ella doesn't ruin it like always."

"I'll make sure she behaves."

Billy just rolls his eyes and Steve goes back to the living room where Ella was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey doll, c'mere for a sec." She set her plush puppy that was in her lap and walked over to her mommy. He got her onto his lap and moved her hair away from her beautiful eyes. "Did you make daddy mad today?"

"I didn't twy to mommy. Daddy nevew wanna play with me." She frowns and it breaks Steve’s heart. It is true though, whenever Billy is home with her, he literally doesn't do anything with her and Steve didn’t understand why. He's her dad, they should be having fun and bonding but it's almost like he doesn't like her. But even still, it's summer, he can take her to the park and sit on the bench if he wants to be such a sour puss.

"Look baby, I know daddy doesn't like to do much when he's home but maybe you guys can watch movies together and color."

"I twy mommy but he mean!"

Steve didn't know what to say because he did kinda agree with her. Yes, Ella likes to get into trouble but he doesn't see it as that because she's just a kid and is very curious about the world around her.

"Why don't you go help daddy with making dinner. I'm sure he would appreciate it."

"Weally?"

"Yeah. Go ahead babe." He flashed her a wink and sent her off to the kitchen. He heaves a sigh and sits back against the couch, hoping that Billy will allow her to help him at least.

A few minutes go by and all of a sudden, Steve hears glass shatter followed by Billy yelling. "Ella! UGH! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THAT!" He barks and Steve starts to hear her whimper so he races to the kitchen and finds the food all over the floor. He looks up and sees Billy’s hand raised in the air ready to slap her. He quickly steps in and urges his husband to put it down.

"Steve! Move!" Billy yells about to hit their daughter.

"No! You are not going to hit her!"

"But she made a mistake! She deserves to get disciplined!"

"She's five years old, Billy!" Steve shouts back.

"You never let me discipline her! How the hell is she going to learn?!"

Before Steve says anything else, he turns around and kneels in front of his daughter. "Ella, sweetheart, go up to your room and don't come out until I tell you, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." She nods and whimpers. He kisses her forehead and she runs off and upstairs. He turns back around and stands up to face his husband.

"God! I hate when you do that Steve! You never let me discipline her! She needs to learn what's right and wrong and what she did just now was wrong!"

"I'm sorry, Billy, but our daughter is afraid of you and this would've just made it worse."

"Well, that's not my fucking fault she's afraid of me. I don't do anything."

"But that's the thing! You do nothing and she thinks you hate her! You're okay with going on in life knowing your own daughter fears you for who you are and how you treat her!?" His hand flies up again and he goes to hit his husband. Steve flinched and waited for the sharp pinch but felt nothing. He quickly turns on his heels and completely ignores the mess on the floor.

"Look Billy, I'm tired of how you've been treating our daughter. You’re just like your father!" Steve spat. “I thought you were different but I guess not!” 

At the mention of his father, Billy’s face softens."I-I guess I just haven't been myself lately." He quietly mutters and leans over the countertop.

"It's not just about how you've been feeling lately. It's been your life ever since Ella was born. Is there something she embellishes that bothers you? I mean she's our daughter, Billy. I don't understand." He shrugs and won't even turn back to look at Steve. "Well then what is it? I thought we're in this together because we don't keep secrets and understand each other? I guess I was wrong because it seems like you're hiding from me.”

Billy starts to say something but Steve can barely hear him causing him to yank his body so they were facing each other.

"Look at me, Billy! What is wrong?!" Steve yells.

He looks down and shakes his head, then takes a deep breath. "I-I'm j-jealous of her."

"Of who? Ella?"

"Mhm." He shyly nods. "You never give me any attention anymore. I hate it."

"Billy." Steve sighs and moves to wrap his arms around him. He buries his chin into Billy’s chest and looks up into his eyes. "This is our life, she's our commitment. We chose to start a family and I am her mother. I deserve to love her and give her as much attention as she wants. I'm sorry if it feels like I haven't given you much attention but you know that I make sure I always have time for you, for us, and our relationship. I think you just need to grow up some more and mature."

"Mature?! I'm thirty years old! I think I'm mature enough!"

"Well then why are you acting like an asshole to me?! What have I done to you?!"

"You love her more!" He shoves Steve’s arms away from his torso and pushes him away.

"Maybe you're right! Maybe I do love her more! At least she's not an asshole like you! And you know what?! I'm done!"

Steve rushes upstairs, barges into his room and quickly packs a bag for himself then goes to Ella and packs a bag for her. He picks her up and carries her downstairs, past Billy.

"Where do you think you're going?!" He barks and blocks the door, preventing them from leaving.

"Please let us go, Billy! Don't make me do something I'm going to regret! Just let me leave!" Steve screams and scares Ella.

Billy wouldn't budge so Steve shoves him out of the way and opens the door. He doesn't even care to slam it and just hurries to his car. He gets Ella strapped into her booster seat and jumps in the front seat, driving far away from this hell hole.

He drove them to a motel on the other side of town and checked them into a room. Ella had fallen asleep in the car, but woke up once I set her down onto the bed.

"Mommy, whewe awe we?" Her tiny voice asks.

"Don't worry baby, okay? Mommy's here and it's gonna be okay." Steve lays on the bed beside her and tuck a few pieces of hair behind her ear. He looks into her gentle blue eyes and feels so sorry for her. It broke his heart that he’s never realized Billy had been secretly treating her like something she's nothing. His poor baby, Steve would never do that to her.

"Ella, baby, no matter what happens, I promise to always be there for you. I love you so much."

"I wove you too, mommy!" She wraps her arms around him and gives him a hug. He always loved her warm hugs.

Afterward, she lays back down and falls asleep while Steve runs his fingers through her hair.

**\---**

It's been about two weeks since Steve has been away from home and it's been doing wonders for him and for Ella. They left the motel and went to stay with Dustic at his place.

They had a very serious talk the other night about his future relationship with Billy and after thinking back to how much he's changed and how his act towards people has soured, he’s come to a decision that he thinks will help both of them. Well, he knows it will help him and give him some sort of release for a bit.

Dustin even brought up the fact that Billy has been acting like a jerk ever since Ella was born. He was an asshole during her first birthday party, well really, anything they did for her or as a family. He's just become...Steve doesn't even know. He was tired of him and was tired of being married to him. Though they’ve spent this time apart, Steve knows he'll feel better once this was put into action.

While driving, he glances over at the passenger seat where the manilla envelope sat and sighed. He shakes his head pulling onto his street and turns to the sixth house on the left. He pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath before getting out.

He walks up the path and digs for his keys to unlock the door. But before he could even open the door, it opened from the other side and there was Billy standing before him with a beard coming in and greasy hair.

"What do you want?" He asks, his voice hoarse.

Steve steps into the house and his eyes burn from the foul stench. "Jesus Christ! What died here?"

"My will to live. Look why'd you come here, Steve?"

"I, uh, well I-I um. You know what, here!" Steve shoves the envelope in Billy’s face and he opens it.

"You want a divorce?!" He asks, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"Yes, I want a divorce! Not just for me Billy but for us to work on our relationship! Plus, I don't want to risk putting myself or Ella in danger for what you might do."

"Don't you love me anymore?! Please don't do this!"

"I-I'm sorry Billy, but this is what we need." He tells him and turns around to leave.

Tears blur Steve’s vision as he drives down the road, so he pulls over and quickly wipe his tears.

His heart was broken but he needed to do this for his daughter. Right now, she's the only one who matters to him. So, he cleans himself up then heads back to Dustin’s house where he and Salem were in the pool.

Steve went to sit at his patio table, far enough for Ella not to notice his tears falling.

"Mommy look!" She splashed around, showing him she could swim without her floaties.

"I see baby girl! Good job!" He told her and put a smile on for her. He really hopes he can hold himself together for her. Pretty soon he’ll be a single parent to his little girl. But he knows she needs him to be there for her more than anything else.

**-One Month Later-**

Steve and Billy sat in the courtroom as our divorce became finalized and he won full custody of Ella.

Dustin came to support me and sat with Ella who was very well-mannered and respected the judge as she spoke up in the stand.

Billy was a wreck and was weeping like a baby. Steve felt bad and his heart's broken but he needs this, they need this.

As they walked out of the courtroom, Steve felt a hand go on his arm and pull him back. He turns around and sees the tears running down Billy’s face.

"Billy, please, pull yourself together."

"I need you, Steve! Please! I promise I'll change! I really do!"

Steve sighs and pinches the bridge of the nose. " I don't believe you, Billy. I'm sorry but I can't do this right now."

He hiccups and Steve can't bear to look at him anymore.

"Ella, come say bye to daddy." Dustin puts her down and she walks over to them. 

Billy gets down in a crouch and wraps his arms around her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be better, baby. I love you."

"I wove you too, daddy." He kisses her cheek and gets up.

"I'm sorry, Steve." He whispers and places a soft kiss onto his lips. His kisses were always the best.

Steve sniffled as my tears fell and cupped his face in my cold hands. "I hope things can work out for us in the future. But right now, you need help Billy. Listen to the judge, get the help you need, okay? I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but please. Do it for Ella, she's your legacy."

"I know." He nods and chokes back his tears. " You're right and I'm sorry for everything."

'I know you are, Billy. I have to go now." He continues to frown but Steve just turns away and leaves with Dustin and Ella.

Billy stood there and watched the family he helped create vanish before his eyes.

What has he done?

Was there even a will for him to live anymore?

Before he has a nervous breakdown, he leaves and returns back to his house. Maybe they're right, maybe he does need help. He’s not himself and this was not okay. What's wrong with him?

Billy carries himself to his bed and picks up the picture they had of Ella on the nightstand and cries even more. "Oh sweetheart, daddy's so sorry. I promise, I'll get better."

**\---**

Several weeks have since gone by again and Steve has received another letter from Billy.

He was checked into a psychiatric hospital about three days after they appeared in court and it was then declared that he had Bipolar 2 Disorder.

Ever since then, he's been receiving the help he needs and was really pulling himself together. He writes letters to Steve just about every week and Steve returns the favor because he always wants to know about Ella.

Steve visits him as much as he can but he doesn't take Ella, she's still too young to see her dad in a place like that.

Today, however, Ella was feeling a little under the weather so Steve stayed home with her. He was giving her a cool bath to try and break this little fever she was getting.

She sat in the tub while he pressed the cloth against her back.

"Mommy, when's daddy comin’ home?" She asks.

"Baby, I've told you several times already. Daddy's sick and is getting help."

"When can I see him?"

"I don't know exactly, honey. But I promise it'll be soon."

"Otay." He finishes giving her a bath then gets her out and wrapped in a towel.

"Come on babe, let's get you dressed in your jammies."

She follows him into his bedroom where he laid out her shorts and an old shirt of his. "Here love." She gets herself dressed then gets onto the bed with her mommy.

"Do you tink daddy is goin’ forget ‘bout me while he's away?"

"No, baby. Daddy will never forget you, okay? I promise baby girl." He kisses her cheek and cuddles her against his chest. "Don't ever grow up on me. You'll be mommy's little girl forever." He squeezes her and she giggles. "Oooh, I love you! I'll love you forever."

**-Three Years Later-**

Billy was out and was doing so much better. Well, not that much better but he’s been to a therapist, a specialist, and pretty much seen all of the above.

He’s been taking his meds but he’s really been missing Steve. The love of his life.

Since he was in the hospital for a while taking care of what he needed to fix, he’s heard rumors that Steve got married and moved on with someone else.

Hopper picked Billy up and brought him to his house where a very familiar black Chevy Malibu sat in the driveway next to his truck.

He walks in with Billy and there he sees Steve sitting there on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"Hi!" He smiles and rises to his feet. He comes and gives Billy a hug, a hug he’s craved for so long. "We need to talk." He says and usually that's never good. Billy nods and Hopper announces that he's going to run errands, leaving them alone in the house.

"Let's go sit at the table." Billy suggests.

Steve nods and follows him to the dining room.

They sit down and Billy folds his hands together looking down at Steve’s hand to find he didn't have a ring on. So maybe it wasn't true.

"Um, so h-how've you been?" Billy asks.

"I've been doing okay. How do you feel?"

"Renewed and ready for a fresh start."

"Yeah? You know, I have to admit, I missed you Billy."

"Well, I missed you too, Steve." He says and adjusts himself in the seat.

"No, like, I really missed you. A lot."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I want us to work, Billy." Steve says and his eyes gloss over. "I want us to be together again. We've been apart for far too long and I miss you."

"I-I miss you too, b-but what about t-the divorce?"

"Fuck it! I'll burn the papers! I need you in my life Billy! I've had time to think about it and you're different now, so I'm ready to give you a chance."

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yes! I need you, Ella needs you. Please? We miss you Billy."

"Well, I'm looking to make things work between us so what the hell." Billy smiles. Steve’s grin grows and he jumps out of his chair, landing in Billy’s lap.

"I love you, Billy!" He smacks their lips together and the lust between them still stuck after all that time apart.

After their little make out session, Steve informs Billy that Ella will be coming home from school soon so they drive back to what used to be their house, but has since become Steve’s house, and wait for her.

Those bus brakes are heard from at least a mile down the house so they go stand outside. Shortly after, the bus pulls up and the doors open letting out the kids who live on this street.

A few boys and girls trail out then there she was, his girl, Ella.

She comes out, not even noticing Billy until she looks up and drops everything along the sidewalk to run up to him. She tackles him in a hug and he holds her close, missing her so much.

"Oh baby! I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" He repeats over and over again. "I promise, I'm never going anywhere ever again. I promise, I'll be better from now on." He kisses her cheek and Steve joins us.

"I love you both, forever and always." 


End file.
